Oh Hell No!
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Danny finds a woman who appreciates him and decides to be with her, much to CJ's chagrin.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a bad week. And not like bad because she'd messed something up in a press briefing (what she wouldn't give for those days right about now!) It was bad because North Korea decided to point nukes at an ally, the president's MS was flaring up so he wasn't making many appearances and she had to up her game, and to top it all off, she just couldn't find the notes she took on the next steps to take with Nicaragua.

"Margaret!" She bellowed.

"Yeah boss?" The perky redhead poked her head in almost immediately. Since it'd been an off week, she'd figured she'd do whatever she could to make CJ's life a bit easier, even if that meant jumping and running to her office whenever she was needed.

"Margaret, I need you to look for those Nicaragua notes again. I know they're here somewhere." CJ continued to rifle through folders on her desk while not so politely asking for Margaret's assistance.

"Sure thing," Margaret responded before quickly ducking back out of CJ's office.

"God! Where did I put those freaking things?" She said with a frustrated huff. "I know they didn't just get up and walk away!"

There was a knock at the door.

She sighed audibly. "WHAT?"

Danny poked his head in, "hey."

"Not a good time Daniel. Too much going on to deal with you."

"Okay. I just thought I'd say hi. I'll get out of your hair," he said, lingering at the door, hoping his favorite Chief of Staff would remember he's one of the good guys now and change her mind and invite him in.

CJ didn't even bother answering. She turned her back to him and began going through the books behind her desk.

Danny blinked twice as if trying to process this temper he'd never seen get this bad before and quietly closed the door. "Bye."

The day only got worse. Now she had a headache from not having eaten anything and she was pretty sure she upset someone she deeply cared about. But she didn't have time for it and he knew better and damned if her headache wasn't spreading into her shoulders too. "Great, now it's a tension headache," she mumbled angrily to herself.

CJ got up from her desk, turned off the lights, and went over to her couch to close her eyes for a few minutes in hopes of getting rid of some of this pain.

She blinked and it was the next morning. She woke with a start, not fully realizing where she was until she shook the cobwebs from her head. "Well. Since I'm here I might as well get started. I could do with some coffee, though," she thought while looking around her office. "At least this couch is somewhat comfortable."

CJ got up and stretched. Her tummy growled in reminder of being neglected the day before. "Coffee and a banana," she decided as she grabbed her coat and headed toward the commissary.

She returned to her office a few minutes later to see a single pink carnation leaning against a glass of orange juice and a blueberry muffin with a note that read "here's to a better day. :-) ~D"

CJ smiled, set down her cup of coffee and downed the muffin. She was apparently a lot hungrier than she would have thought- the banana never made it up the stairs.

Margaret knocked on the door about an hour later and was surprised to see her boss in the same clothing as yesterday. "Hi CJ. Oh, you're still wearing yesterday's clothes? You have a change of clothing, right? You've got Senior Staff in 15."

"Yeah, thanks Margaret." She got up and went through the motions of changing clothes, not really paying attention to what she was doing while she began to go back over the events of yesterday. "Please let today be better," she wished in silent prayer.

It wasn't.

Danny made the mistake of coming by to see if things were rosier. He knocked then came in, "hey."

CJ, deep in thought hadn't heard the knock and was startled to hear his voice. She jerked and knocked over the glass of orange juice all over the Nicaragua notes.

"Oh my god! I didn't even want orange juice! MARGARET! A little help?"

Danny stood back and watched what was unfolding. "I… I'm sorry, I thought…"

"You thought wrong. Get out and don't come back! MARGARET!" She shouted again.

Danny, completely dejected but trying to hide it, left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He tried to go back to work but he just couldn't concentrate. Since there was nothing really pressing due at the moment, he decided to blow off some steam and do something he hadn't done in years: play paintball.

The idea came to him seemingly out of nowhere and it seemed like a big "DUH" moment. He'd grown fond of it while working his way as an intern in college. No pay and long hours plus having to study for tests in subjects he was sure he'd never use in the real world wasn't doing wonders for his ego. So his roommate at the time suggested playing and he realized it'd been just what he needed.

There was a paintball field not far from where he lived and maybe if he was lucky he could join in a game and not just have to settle for target practice.

He got home and changed into some ratty old camouflage, rooted around in a spare closet until he found his gun and some old paintballs then set out for the range.

Danny got lucky that day- there was a women's group there that day on some sort of team building trip who didn't mind taking in a stray. After all, it was "team building" and what better way to do that than to welcome an outsider? They'd learn to deal with someone new, learn new strategies and possibly make a connection with someone for the future. What's not to love?

He was eliminated a few hours later but by then all of his troubles seemed far away. He'd gotten to use his old equipment and he'd made some new friends.

A short brunette named Jess and he had really hit it off.

"Hey," she said, "wanna join us for a beer after this? We're supposed to continue our 'team building' over food but I have a feeling people aren't really going to be up to it after a long day of getting dirty outside."

"Sure," he responded without giving it much thought, "just let me know when and where and I'll meet you there once I get cleaned up. Thanks!"

They firmed up plans to meet later and, just as she had predicted, only three of the eleven others showed up. It turned out for the better anyway, it was quieter and those three didn't end up staying long.

A beer and some cheese fries later, it was just the two of them. Danny had just signaled for the waiter, "hey, wanna get another pitcher?"

"Nah. Why don't we go back to the hotel I'm staying at? I didn't get to clean up and I'd love to get out of these sweaty clothes," she said with a sly wink.

"Oh, sure. Then I'll just get the tab."

Jess put her hand on Danny's and pulled it down to the table. "Bosslady already got it. We're good to go." She smiled. "Can you drive or should we get a cab?"

Danny laughed. "I've only had two and I've got cheese fries to top it off. I'm good. Although I probably wouldn't say no to pizza later. Deal?"

"Deal."

Danny waited for her in the hotel bar while she showered and changed. Fifteen minutes later she joined him and ordered a Sam Adams.

"Hey!" She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek and plopped down next to him. "What's shakin'?"

The couple talked for hours. She was a young up and comer in the paper sales world, born and raised in Mississippi, but you'd never know it because she worked hard to suppress her accent now that she lived in Chicago. The more she drank the harder it was to get rid of, though.

"That's so funny. I work in selling paper and you work writing a paper. It's meant to be!" She giggled as she flirted.

Sure she was younger but Danny didn't really see it. All he saw was this beautiful woman with ambition who wanted to be with him, who was actually flirting back, and who was sitting so close to him that her hand was resting on his thigh. God he missed physical intimacy.

"So…" she started, looking down at her feet.

"So?" Danny questioned back.

"So I never do this, like ever, but, um, wanna come upstairs with me?"

Danny was a bit fuzzy from the booze and no food but he really was enjoying her company. "'Kay."

They grabbed what was left of their drinks and he followed her lead.

As soon as they'd gotten to her room, she jumped up into his arms, wrapped her legs around his and started kissing him. She giggled after the first, "your beard tickles," she said before delving back into his mouth.

"You should see how it feels elsewhere," he said, flirting back.

And he showed her several times over the next four hours. They took breaks for pizza and naps that couldn't be helped only to go right back to ravaging each other.

Danny rolled over after the most recent nap, looked at the clock and groaned. "I need to get home. I need to be up for work in an hour and a half."

Jess whined, playfully, "yeah but don't."

He smiled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "So how much longer are you going to be in town? I would like to see you again."

She giggled. "'Til Friday. Unfortunately I'm busy tonight, got some fancy speech to attend…" she paused. "You wouldn't wanna go with me, would you?"

Danny sat up straight. "Really?" He looked over and her and saw that she was biting her lower lip, completely unsure of how he'd respond. "Yeah. I've been through enough of those that I can give ya some pointers."

She smiled and bounced up, fully embracing him. "Yay! I can't wait. Be here at 7, it starts at 8 and wear something nice. But not tails or anything. You know." She kissed him and straddled him.

His face went from playful to serious as his cock jerked awake.

Jess smiled as she felt him begin to rise to attention. "Oh yes please!" She said before pushing him over and sliding her wetness on top of him.

Their kiss only broke once, however briefly, so she could grab a condom that her roommate back home had playfully stuffed in her carryon bag.

They had sex once more, quick and dirty, before Danny remembered why he was awake in the first place.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." He got up and got dressed and headed for the door. "Oh, hey, mind if I call you later? You know, just to see how things are going?"

Jess smiled again. "Yeah. Check your phone. I texted you after you fell into a pizza coma last night."

He chuckled. "Thanks. See ya later."

She walked him to the door, wearing nothing but a smile, and gave him a less than chaste kiss good bye. "Sure I couldn't tempt you? I've got some time before my first meeting…"

"I wish I could," he glanced down at her rather large breasts which she'd been trying to use to her advantage, sighing regretfully, "no. I gotta go. Bye!" He reached for the door and shut it behind him.

"What a day," he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny spent the rest of the day in his own little world, blissfully unaware of the tempest's wrath raining down on the west wing.

That evening, Danny wore his favorite tux and knocked on Jess's door at five til seven.

She answered wearing a robe.

"Hey," he started, looking down at his date's undressed status. "I know I'm a bit early but…"

Jess grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside. "I've been thinking about you all day." She kissed him and dropped the robe, revealing she was wearing nothing but a smile, with barely enough time for Danny to shut the door behind them.

"Me too," he mumbled into her mouth.

She fumbled with his belt and pulled down his pants and shorts in one swift move. She grabbed onto his cock, condom in hand, and sheathed him. "You'll get hard in a second. I've been playing with myself for the last 10 minutes. I need you _right_ now." She reached down and pulled him into her. He was almost fully hard after hearing that.

She pulled his dress shirt as he backed them into the wall. She raised her legs as he took ahold of her waist and drilled into her. She came almost immediately.

Jess whispered dirty things in his ear as she dragged her fingers through his hair, tugging ever so slightly.

"Cum for me. I've thought about you all day. Please?" She nibbled on his earlobe. "I need this. I need you." She groaned into his neck as his thrusts became deeper and more insistent.

"Come on," she begged. "Fuck you feel good inside me. Like you belong here." Jess reached down and grabbed his balls.

Danny pushed forward one last time as he climaxed, his body fully pinning her against the wall. She'd captured his lips and swallowed his groans.

"Fuck," Danny groaned as he broke the kiss to catch some air. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed. "You're good for my ego, you know that?"

"Mmm. Me too. I almost wish we didn't have to go tonight. You think they'd buy me being hung over from last night?" She wiggled her hips letting Danny know she was ready to be released.

Her feet fell to the floor and she padded back over to the closet, reaching for her light blue, strapless dress.

Danny chuckled. "I think hangovers come the morning after, not the night after."

She looked up and winked. "Can't say I didn't try. Give me a hand with this zipper?"

"Sure, gimme a sec," he said as he deposited the condom in the trash in the bathroom.

By the time he got back to the room, after having pulled up his pants and checked to see she hadn't left any evidence of their romp on his black pants, he found she'd already put on panties and was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She stepped into the dress, pulled it up and as it came to rest over her ample bosom, signaled for Danny to help her.

He did.

"You look incredible," he mused.

She slipped on her shoes, took one last look in the mirror, reapplied her strawberry chapstick and headed towards the door. "Ready?"

The couple went down stairs and joined her coworkers, not many of whom were at all surprised he'd joined her. Jess found their seats and suggested he grab something from the open bar. "Margarita?" She asked.

"No Sammies?" He joked back.

"Nah. Beer isn't classy. Hard liquor is classy as fuck!"

Danny blushed. "Whoa!" He looked around to see if anyone else had heard her but no one seemed to notice.

She rolled her eyes. "These people know me. And it's not like I said it while the speaker was up there. Now go. Mama's dry!" She winked at him then started up a conversation with her coworker Molly, who was sitting next to her.

He returned a few minutes later with a margarita for her and a scotch on the rocks for him. He set the drinks down and took his seat next to her. "We get dinner, right? Otherwise I'm going to have to stop here and maybe we can order in later."

Jess took his hand in hers and squeezed. "Yep. Service should start soon."

It did.

Their first course, a grilled Caesar salad, went down quickly and he anticipated the promise of stuffed pork chops. The lights dimmed and the crowd got quiet. Danny leaned over to his date and asked, "hey, I forgot to ask you, who's speaking tonight?"

Jess leaned back, "it's gonna be good! It's the Chief of Staff for the US President. She's gonna talk about what it's like to be the first woman in that position! I'm excited."

Danny's stomach dropped. He'd forgotten all about his last exchange with CJ, much less the fact that his heart belonged to her, or so he thought. He sat back in his chair and stared as the hostess came on stage and began her opening remarks.

"Good evening. Tonight we're joined…" she began.

Jess looked over at him, "hey, are you all right? Do you feel okay?"

Danny nodded his head. "Uh, yeah."

She looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure? Here, have some water," she said reaching for the glass in front of her.

Danny took it and took a sip. "Yeah, no, I'm fine. I know her. We…"

Before he could continue, Jess's eyes lit up, "oh my god! Could you introduce us? I'd _love_ to meet her!" she gushed.

"Uh, yeah."

Their main courses arrived and before Danny could explain further Jess dove in. "God these smell good."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chief of Staff, CJ Cregg."

The elegant brunette stood from her table and walked up on to the stage among applause, holding the length of her silver dress in one hand and her notes in the other.

"Thank you all for being here…" She started. CJ looked out into the crowd and even though the lights were in her face, she tried to see faces. A habit that had carried over from her Press Secretary days, even though it wasn't always useful to find a friendly face amongst them.

CJ's speech was received well and went rather quickly, from her perspective. "Thank you all again. And if you don't mind, I'm going to get some dinner. Good night." She smiled and took leave from the podium.

She was met with a standing ovation. She descended the stairs and took her seat at the table, taking a healthy pull from her glass of water.

The hostess stepped back up, "thank you once again to Chief of Staff, CJ Cregg." She applauded and then proceeded to deliver her closing remarks.

Danny had managed to eat most of his dinner but turned down the fruit and cheese plate that was supposed to be for dessert.

"How ridiculous is this?" Jess said leaning over to Danny, "this isn't dessert. A room full of women and no chocolate to be found!"

She looked up at Danny but didn't get a laugh like she was expecting. "What do you say we call it a night?"

Danny looked up at her, "that sounds good."

She stood and put her napkin on the table, said good night to Molly and took a hold of his hand. Danny rose and started towards the door.

"Wait. You're still gonna introduce me, right?"

Danny sighed, hoping she would have forgotten, "sure."

The couple walked to CJ's table and waited for a break in the conversation.

"Uh, hi. CJ?"

CJ smiled and turned to look over to see who was behind that familiar voice.

"Danny!" Her eyes widened at the pleasant surprise only to have her face fall, almost immediately, when she saw their hands in one another's. She recovered quickly and forced a smile.

"Hi. This is Jess. She wanted to meet you," he said.

Jess thrust her hand forward and shook CJ's, "this is such an honor. You're such an inspiration…" She continued to gush and grip Danny's hand excitedly. He swallowed hard and looked for some sort of recognition or something in her eyes.

CJ, being the ultimate professional, refused to let herself see what was before her, other than the young girl who was telling her how wonderful she thought she was.

A full minute later, CJ interrupted, "thanks. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to go. There's a treaty on my desk I need to review before tomorrow morning. It was great meeting you." She looked over and gave a small smile with a nod, "a pleasure as always, Daniel."

"Bye CJ," he replied timidly.

The couple walked out and headed back to her room.

Danny was quiet the whole way. She let them in the room and went straight to the bathroom. "Take your coat off and have a seat," she instructed.

He did and kicked his shoes off, not really thinking about it before settling on the bed. He was doing his damnedest to process what just happened.

Jess came out of the bathroom wearing an old college t-shirt and some gym shorts, her hair was pulled up and she'd put on glasses. She sat down on the bed in front of him, grabbed a pillow and then his hand and placed it in hers on top of it.

"How long have you had feelings for her?" She asked quietly, only looking down at their hands.

Danny looked up at her, "how…?"

"Come on. I may be young but I know unrequited love when I see it." She smiled and kissed his hand. "Tell me about her."

They talked for hours. There were tears from both as they took turn listening to each other's heartbreak stories.

It was three am when Danny suggested some rest.

She agreed, set her glasses on the nightstand and lay down, holding the same pillow to her stomach. "Hold me?"

He smiled while getting out of his monkey suit. "My pleasure."

Danny curled up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. He breathed in her scent and almost immediately, they fell asleep.

The alarm went off three hours later.

The couple rose but sat in silence.

"I haven't felt this close to someone in a long time," Jess finally admitted out loud.

"Me too."

The silence continued.

She rose and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Do you want to get together tonight? Or…"

Danny smiled in relief. "Yeah. I was hoping you'd ask that. I really like spending time with you."

"Me too."

She moved around him and kissed him. Deeply.

"You should go. You'll be late for work," she suggested, resting one hand on his cheek.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks."

Danny got up and got dressed and fished in his pockets to find his keys. "Text me later. 'Kay?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna head back to bed though, so don't be surprised if it's not until lunch."

He smiled. "Have a good day, baby."

She blushed and gave him a big, grateful smile. "You too, handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

The day went quickly and quietly for Danny. CJ, on the other hand, was another story.

Nothing went right. Her coffee tasted bad. She had a run in her pantyhose. Josh and Toby were both picking on her despite her repeated death glares.

A treaty really did appear on her desk that morning and she just couldn't concentrate on it. Every time she started rereading it, she found herself drifting off, thinking about the brief exchange from last night.

"What the hell?" She thought to herself, getting angrier. "What…? I mean, she's a child! And oh my god those tits. I can't compete with that! Is that what he wants? God!"

She threw the paperwork down in front of her, fuming. CJ looked down at her cell phone, contemplating calling him and telling him off when it sprang to life. She jumped, not actually going to go through with calling him and then briefly pitied whoever was on the other end. "Maybe I just won't answer it," she mumbled.

But, she looked at it anyway and noticed it was her niece Hogan. She sighed and answered it. "Hey stranger. How's it going?"

"Good aunt CJ! How are you?"

"Hanging in there. About what you'd expect. So what's up?"

"I don't know. I just got this weird feeling and I wanted to talk with you. Are you busy? Do you have a few minutes to play catch up with your favorite niece?"

CJ snorted. But instead of thinking of some witty retort about one of her other nieces being on the phone she decided to open up.

"Your timing couldn't have been better," she started. "I need girl talk."

"Doctor Hogan at your service. What's going on?"

The two sat and chatted for a few minutes before CJ finally admitted she was having a bad week and may have accidentally sort of taken it out on Danny.

Hogan gasped. "But I think he'd be used to that from you by now. I mean, that came out wrong…"

CJ laughed. "Well, I did tell him to get out and never come back. I was a raging bitch. Actually I feel kinda bad about it now."

"Call him and apologize. He knows you and knows things probably just sucked and he was the unlucky SOB who got the brunt of your wrath."

"Twice."

"Twice," Hogan repeated with a giggle.

"But there's more."

"Oh dear…"

"Yeah," CJ started. "He was with a girl at a speech I gave last night. They seemed pretty happy, cozy."

"Oh," she said kind of sadly. "Would he drop you that quickly? I mean that doesn't really sound like him, does it?"

"No. Things aren't making sense, Hogan. He knows I never mean it when I'm raging. Why is now different?"

"I really don't know aunt CJ. But I still think it couldn't hurt to apologize. Who knows, maybe he's just using her to try to make you jealous."

CJ smiled, "I guess." She looked down at her watch and noticed she'd been on the phone for over half an hour. "Oh god! I've gotta go! I'm late for a meeting with Spain! We didn't even get to talk about you! Is everything okay?"

Hogan laughed. "Yeah, I'm good. Just had this feeling you needed to talk. Let me know how he takes the apology, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Love you girl."

"Love you back," she replied before hanging up the phone.

CJ scrambled to her feet and grabbed her notes and headed out to the meeting. It's so unlike her to be late for meetings! "What the hell's going on with me?" she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny left earlier than usual that day and met Jess at the bar they first went to, hoping to have something more than just cheese fries this time. Although he wouldn't turn down sex again, especially since he realized they only talked last night and this morning and neither of them made a move. It just felt right that way.

He sat at the bar watching ESPN when he heard, "well howdy sailor. Buy a girl a drink?"

Danny smiled and looked over at Jess. She gave him a big kiss and patted his thighs before taking a seat next to him.

"You know what I realized after you left this morning?" She asked. "You didn't get to take advantage of me in the shower this morning! We can't have that become a regular thing!"

"Sammies please?" She asked the bartender.

Danny laughed. "I just realized that too. I guess the whole heart to heart thing threw a wrench in our plans." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Forgive me if I promise to never let it happen again?"

She smiled. "Careful what you promise. I'll hold you to it."

"That's what I'm going for."

The couple began making out like teenagers when the bartender set her beer down in front of her.

"Oh, thanks," she said breaking off the kiss. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Yes. But not before food."

"Fine," she sighed playfully.

They ordered and another hour later they decided to walk back to her hotel. It wasn't far and the weather was decent enough. She took his hand in hers as they walked.

They had just finished crossing the street when Jess stopped cold, "uh oh."

"What?" Danny asked, looking at her.

"Um, maybe we should go this way," she suggested while tugging on his hand to take a different street.

"What? The hotel is just right up this way," he said while gesturing in front of him. He looked up and saw why she stopped.

CJ just happened to be exiting a small hole in the wall restaurant. They made eye contact and she stopped.

"Danny? I was hoping to see you. Can we talk?"

"Um, sorry CJ, I'm kind of busy."

"It'll only take a few minutes. I'm sure Jess won't mind?" She asked, looking at the other person with hope in her eyes.

Jess looked at her face but quickly looked at Danny. Her heart hurt for him but since she was leaving tomorrow, and for some reason she already cared deeply about him, she really didn't want to leave his side. "Uh?" She asked him.

"No, CJ." He looked into CJ's tearful eyes and shook his head. "No. You don't get to play with my heart any more."

"But I just wanted to apologize for…"

"No, CJ." He held up his hand as he interrupted her. "We're done. Jess is my future." He paused and looked into CJ's eyes. "Quite frankly, I never want to see you again. I'm thinking of moving to Chicago, to be with Jess."

Jess's eyes lit up.

"I was going to tell you later baby, sorry I'm springing it on you this way." He looked over at her and hoped he hadn't crossed any lines.

"Don't you think you're moving awfully fast?" CJ asked, completely stunned.

"Look," Danny said, turning his focus back to CJ, "I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of hoping maybe one day you'll deign to give me a flint of attention. Jess is wonderful and full of life and not married to her job and she wants to be with me. Plus look at that rack! I mean, come on!" He gestured up with their clasped hands.

CJ's jaw dropped. This definitely wasn't the Danny she knew and loved.

"But…?" Her eyes fell to the ground but not before taking a look at the girl's chest. She felt so inadequate on top of everything else. Now she had to be self-conscious! Great!

"Have a nice life, CJ." Danny took Jess's hand in his and walked back towards her hotel.

CJ stood on the sidewalk completely stunned. She was too deep in shock to cry but she knew it'd hit soon and she shouldn't be seen in public when it did.

"What…? Are you…?" Jess couldn't finish her thought.

"I know. I surprised myself. But ever since you've been here I can't stop thinking about you and then when I realized you were leaving tomorrow and I might never see you again? I couldn't handle it."

"Danny, I'm shocked. I'd love for you to come live in Chicago… With me?"

"Yeah?" Danny smiled and felt it deep in his soul. This was the right thing to do. He squatted and picked her up and spun her around before planting a big kiss on her.

She giggled as he set her down. "Oh my god. We were just the biggest cliché ever!"

He laughed. "I guess so. Now how about we go upstairs and celebrate?"

"Yes!" She squealed, not really caring if anyone noticed.

Their hands were all over each other and they'd barely made it to her room before clothing was coming off.

"I love you Danny."

He groaned. "I didn't want to say it first, but I love you too."

They kissed and fondled and had incredibly mind blowing sex, once against the wall, once in the shower, and once in bed, her riding him for all she was worth.

CJ had just crossed her threshold before she burst into ugly sobbing tears. She sank to her knees and dropped her keys and purse next to her. She hadn't even bothered taking off her coat as she curled into the fetal position on the floor near her couch.

She sobbed violently for what felt like forever. "Why?" Was all she could manage, over and over again. She tried to steady herself a few times, reasoning her bed would be much more comfortable than this old worn carpet but she just couldn't muster the strength to get there.

Tears pooled in the carpet near her face. Her nose was running and her head was throbbing and she kept replaying the afternoon over in her head. She loved him. And he loved her. She was sure of it.

Each time she started to catch her breath, something would spin her up again and the gut wrenching sobs continued.

She just couldn't believe how hard this was.

CJ fell asleep on the floor, her fists balled up under her chin. She awoke periodically throughout the night feeling completely drained only to realize why she felt that way and why she was on her living room floor. The tears came again and she'd fall back asleep.

She woke with a jolt; her phone was ringing. She reached for her purse and pulled out her cell phone, seeing through blurry eyes that it was Toby.

"Yeah?" She answered, somewhat against her better judgment.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? We've been trying to get ahold of you for the last hour! Get your ass in here."

"What? What time is it? Um, is everything okay?"

"No. It's almost 10am and the president is pretty angry. He started questioning his decision of hiring you. Saying things like Leo was full of shit thinking you could handle this. And, I think he might be right. What is going on with you? You know what? Never mind. Just get here."

He hung up the phone and CJ just couldn't understand. This is all so unlike her.

She pulled herself up from the floor and decided she'd change when she got to work. A shower would feel good right about now but she had no time. Her eyes were puffy and what was left of yesterday's makeup made her skin feel oily and dirty. She reconsidered a shower before leaving but by the time she'd reasoned that she could grab one at work, she was already on her way, walking into the office.

CJ was almost there when she thought, "why didn't I take a cab? It would have been much faster!" She shook her head and raced into the street. She looked up and saw Danny. "Seriously?" she shouted.

Danny looked up, "CJ? CJ! MOVE!"

"Danny, I'm…" She saw him begin to lunge and looked to her left, where she saw a big commuter bus headed straight for her. The lights flashed, the horn blared, she heard the tires screech…"

CJ awoke with a start. "What the…?" She looked around the foreign room and sat up. She'd been crying. It took her a moment to remember she was in a DC hotel room for a conference later that day. She sighed and lay back down. The pillow was wet. Her throat was sore, almost as if she'd been yelling.

She moved her hand to the other side of the bed to find it empty. Danny had stayed at home in California with their little one.

CJ blinked a few times trying to process it all. She rolled over and felt the coldness left from her tears on the pillow. She picked it up and threw it to the floor, replacing it with a dry one. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. But she couldn't. She missed Danny.

So, throwing caution to the wind, she called him.

It rang twice before he answered. "CJ? Are you okay? What happened?" He spat forth instead of a greeting.

"Hi. I'm sorry it's so late. Did I wake the baby?"

"No. That kid can sleep through anything. Are you okay? Do you know how late it is? It's three hours later there than here."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just…" she sighed then started in, "I had this horrible nightmare that you were with some perky bitch named Jess who had huge tits and you'd just met her and were having crazy amazing sex with her and you didn't care what it did to me and my heart broke and you told me you wanted nothing to do with me and I woke up in a puddle of tears and I was constantly late for meetings at the white house and the president was considering firing me and I didn't take cab that day and was just about to get hit by a bus and I just…" she stopped to take a breath, "I just needed to hear your voice."

Danny chuckled. "Breathe baby. It was just a dream, okay? You're the only girl for me. Always have been, always will be."

CJ sighed and tried to control her breathing.

"I know. I just wish you were here to hold me. I need to feel you with me."

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Ha. You called _her_ baby, too," CJ grumbled.

Danny laughed again, "yeah but I only ever meant it when I said it to you."

CJ sniffled then smiled. "Thank you. You always know how to make me smile."

"Hey, I'm here for you. Are you okay. What time is your presentation?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right. I go up at 10. I was thinking of catching an earlier flight home though…"

"That'd be great. Just let me know when we can expect you."

"I will. Hold me when I get there?"

"Of course. It'd be my pleasure."

CJ smiled again.

"So… how big were her breasts? I mean, I am a leg man and you've got 'em for days, but…"

"Daniel Concannon I swear to god!"

"There's my girl! I love you baby. Get some rest and I'll prove to you that you're the only one for me. Break a leg tomorrow, well, today. Uh, later on today."

"I love you too, Danny. Thanks for putting up with me. It was just a dream but everything was off but it felt so real. Ugh."

"See ya later."

CJ hung up the phone and sighed again. "Stupid subconscious playing stupid games with me," she thought.

She drifted off to sleep and didn't wake until her alarm sounded a few hours later.

This time, when she woke, she knew where she was and was able to focus on the forthcoming presentation.

She showered and dressed then packed and got to the lobby to check out. She grabbed a cup of coffee and approached the front desk.

"Hello Ms. Cregg," a perky brunette in a light blue polo shirt greeted her. "Are you checking out? I thought you were with us one more night."

CJ tried desperately not to look at the name on her chest but couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes but politely responded with, "no, thank you Jessica, I need to head home early."

Jessica processed her paperwork and wished her well.

CJ feigned a smile, "thanks," then walked towards the conference room. "Oh hell no!" She thought to herself.


End file.
